gcsewikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Masterleggie
Send me nice :-) messages here please. : When you sign you just need to put the four tildes, not your name. Tiddly Tom 12:26, 13 February 2008 (EST) :: With regards to protection of the Main Page, see this, and this. Tiddly Tom 21:09, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I have changed the logo, you can see it here here - It looks good in that skin, although poor in other. Lets just hope people use that skin :P I prefer it to the monobook one. I have uploaded a fav icon as well, it's that tiny picture next to the website address. What do you think? [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 12:56, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Nope, it wont let you, which is very annoying. The site default I think is to use the one which it looks good in Clear your cache (ctrl+shift+F in firefox) and you might be able to see the favicon. :) [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 19:17, 15 February 2008 (UTC) make me an admin Google Two things, we need to make sure that every has a category, also when we get to 50 articles, I have things I can do to increase the amount of hits we will get in Google - I have been reading up ;) Lots of links will get us high up and as many pages as possible will boost us too. We are already 5th in a search for GCSE Wiki and first for GCSE Wikia. I am guessing a search for our page names will not rank highly and that is what we need to improve :P If you happen to be on another website (not wikipedia - it wont work) - and it is apporate, leave a link to pages in this wiki as it will boost our rankings. [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 06:54, 20 February 2008 (UTC) well done Yey! We have over 100 articles :) Over 250 by end of month? ;) [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 11:06, 23 February 2008 (UTC) : Well done with 100 page creations :) [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 06:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Your up early! Wootage on 250 pages :) [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 06:40, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Edit Summaries We must set a good example and use edit summaries! :P [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 09:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Red Links Red links are fine, in my opition. They encorage people to make pages by that name as they appear in . [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 20:33, 24 May 2008 (UTC) : Which would have encoraged people to make the pages ;) [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 18:15, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Spotlight We must be patient - read this if you have not already. [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 21:20, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Yo be a spammer! You deserve a warning but me not bother to make one for spam yet. Jokes ^.^ [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 23:04, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Lain Changed to Latin :) [[User:Tiddly Tom|'Tiddly']]-[[User Talk:Tiddly Tom|'Tom']] 18:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Block You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Masterleggie. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Jgao". So Jack tried to login as me? Going to kill him Bloc Party 17:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Also I cant seem to change the color of my signature in my preferences, have to do it when I post No, problem solved Bloc Party 17:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Liberal Reforms Do you think it would be a good idea to start an article on Liberal Reforms or wait until we know more about it? Mmadlani 18:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC)